What if he died?
by doc boy
Summary: Misty's thoughts about how she feels about Ash after the aftermath with Mewtwo. Based on the first movie and a spinoff of my other story 'Misty's feelings'


What if he died?

I do not own Pokémon

She lay there silently in bed deep in thought. A lot of thought. Thought about a certain boy she almost lost a few hours ago. A good friend of hers. Maybe more than just a friend. Her name was Misty Waterflower. His name was Ash Ketchum. The two have been traveling together for quite some time. At first they didn't get along. After a while they grew on each other. A while later, they became the best of friends. Unbeknownst to him and to a certain extent her as well, she secretly loved him. After witnessing him die and come back to life after a horrible battle with Mewtwo, she began to ponder and rethink her relationship with him and how she felt about the boy who stole her heart as well as her bike a long time ago...

She lay there silently deep in thought, thinking about what happened...

 _"I'm so glad he's okay... For a moment there I thought he was gonna die... "_ Misty lowered her head and bit her lip.

 _"But then he did die. And I don't know what to think of it. When I thought he was dead I felt this enormous sadness within me. A feeling of void and loneliness. One that could never be filled. Not to mention helplessness. I know he's a good friend and he's always nice to me but is it something more? Do I truly see him as more than just a friend?"_ she thought and looked to the other side of the room where he slept. He talked in his sleep.

 _"No, Pikachu, don't thunderbolt me..."_ he said and she giggled softly.

 _"He's not just a friend",_ she thought.

"He's _more than that. He's something special... And I almost lost him..."_ she thought and her eyelashes fluttered. Before long, she was crying softly at the realization, that the boy she liked almost died tonight and she couldn't tell him how she felt. She turned around to face the wall so that he wouldn't see her tears. But he heard her sobs. He got out of bed and sat up in search of the noise. When he found it, he was surprised yet concerned to hear the crying coming from Misty. Seldom did she cry or act sentimental. So he got out of bed and sat down on hers and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. This slightly startled her and she opened her eyes in shock. She turned around to face him and found his concerned yet caring eyes looking back at her in the darkness. She wiped her eyes quickly and sat up while hugging her knees. After a heavy sigh she spoke.

 _"Hey, Ash",_ she said.

 _"Hey. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

Misty fidgited around nervously.

 _"I'm just a little upset about what happened tonight..."_

 _"About Mewtwo?"_

She nodded.

 _"What of it?"_

Misty stared at her lap blankly before she responded.

 _"I thought I might lose you",_ she said and looked at him with a sad and somewhat lost look in her eyes.

 _"What do you mean?"_

She bit her lip nervously again.

 _"When you 'died', I felt crushed inside. I felt an endless feeling of sadness and emptiness and loneliness. Like there was an infinite void inside of me that could never be filled..."_ said Misty as Ash listened.

 _"It made me realize how much you mean to me. When you came back, I felt an infinite amount of happiness and relief. You're my best friend, Ash. You always know how to cheer me up and how to make me happy, you're always there when I need you for support... What I'm trying to say is, I love you. That's why I'm so upset, because I almost lost you and almost missed my chance to tell you how I feel..."_ she said and looked down shyly. Ash brought his finger up and used it to raise her chin to look her deep in the eyes.

 _"I love you too Misty. I'm sorry I made you so upset. But I promise you I'm here to stay..."_

She smiled softly.

 _"I'm glad..."_ she said and brought him into a hug and rested her head on his chest. He held her tightly in his arms as they slowly drifted to sleep waiting for a better tomorrow...

 _The end..._

 _Well there's another cute fluffy one. I hope you like it._

 _Don't forget to review..._

 _Peace out..._


End file.
